


No Escape

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a very special day in Gondor, but Aragorn has some objections. A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Aragorn hesitated, wondering if it would be easier, not to mention less embarrassing, to let things flow. But the wondering was for only a flash of time, and then he stepped forward to where his Steward stood.  
  
"Faramir, I hear you have been making plans."  
  
Faramir looked quite innocent. "Plans? But, of course; it is that time of year."  
  
"Not this year," said Aragorn smoothly.  
  
"But my lord," answered Faramir, "it is expected, it is tradition."  
  
"Then I will break tradition. I am the King."  
  
"Even if he is turning one hundred, a King must have his birthday celebrated," responded Faramir firmly. He paused, and then asked with a twinkle crouching in the corner of one grey eye: "Surely you are not embarrassed by your age?"  
  
Aragorn looked sharply at him, and then sighed. Well, there would be no escape, not even now. He would once again have to face the jokes, worst of all the "undead" ones, for the sake of Gondor and tradition. And yet—he might give in on this, but there was one thing that he would _not_ tolerate again.  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"No birthday candles."  
  
Faramir suppressed a smile. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

_A/N: I don't know how far back the tradition of putting candles proportionate to one's age on birthday cakes, not to mention the challenge of blowing them out in one breath, goes…but it went well for this story. This was inspired by the fact that Aragorn is actually quite old, though he doesn't look it. Happy Birthday, Aragorn, born March 1st, 2931!_


End file.
